


New Style

by French221



Series: New Style [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Body Modification, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Multi, My First Fanfic, Name-Calling, Prostitution, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Thighs, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French221/pseuds/French221
Summary: Hilda and May land themselves in trouble when they run out of cash. To what lengths will they go to get it back? Hilda and May make their way through a series of encounters, learning about their true desires.
Series: New Style [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	New Style

**Art by RevolverwingStudios**

**Part 1**

Another lost battle. Hilda sighed heavily rifled in her coat pocket for the cash she needed to pay the grinning pair of ace trainers before her. Her friend, May, huffed and bashfully looked down at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with the trainers who just bested her. Hilda managed to fish a couple of crumpled notes out of her pocket and handed to one of the Ace Trainers, who took her prize without hesitation. 

“Easy money!” her partner jeered as they turned away to count their winnings. 

Hilda’s face flushed red with shame, and she said nothing to the Ace Trainers before she rigidly walked back to May’s side. 

“We bet the last of our cash on that battle.” Hilda mumbled, her bright blue eyes flicking away from her friend’s gaze. 

“Don’t worry Hilda, we’ll figure something out. I’m sure! We always do.” The girl said, grinning and playfully jabbing her friend in the ribs with her elbow. It was a very hot late spring afternoon in Castelia City and the sun was relentlessly beating down on the two girls. Hilda snorted with laughter at her friends optimism. Her positivity could really be infectious sometimes. 

“I guess so.” Hilda said, taking off her hat and waving away the heat with it, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. 

“Now, you look like you need to shade. How about the park?” May chirped while putting her arm around Hilda’s waist. 

“I don’t care where we’re going, as long as we can get out of the sun.” Hilda grumbled to May who was mockingly making a pouty face at her. 

“Being grumpy won’t help you feel better at all.” May said matter-of-factly. May then grabbed Hilda’s hand, pulling her along with her. 

As they walked through the city, the heat was still bombarding Hilda. She and May walked briskly, longing to find a shady place to stay for the rest of the day, and distract themselves from their money problem. Hilda took off her black jacket, and stuffed it in her bag, leaving her in just a white tank top. Her curved, chubby thighs glistened with sweat and her already suggestive denim shorts rode up, exposing her round ass. Hilda grumbled and tried to pull them back down, wondering why she even liked wearing those tiny shorts to begin with. 

“Uh, Hilda...” May said quietly while glancing over. A group of three young men were staring at Hilda while she struggled with her shorts. 

“Looks like the Rose has got a new dancer, huh?” One of the men hooted. 

“I’d love to have that slut’s fat ass in my face!” Another sneered with a sickening grin. 

Hilda blushed madly and clenched her fists, completely forgetting about her shorts as she walked faster and the men continued to jeer. May grimaced and was about to give her friend some comforting words, but the voice of the men pierced the steamy air. 

“Why don’t you bring your cute bimbo girlfriend to work with you too?”

May’s pale eyes widened and her back stiffened. Hilda on the other hand growled but refused to acknowledge the perverts. 

“What are those idiots even talking about? I’m not a dancer...” Hilda said, almost spitting the words, her face still bright red. That was when May grabbed Hilda’s shoulder. 

“I think that is what they are talking about.” 

“Of course.” Hilda said frustratedly. 

“The Castelia Rose.” 

The two girls were walking directly in front of one of the most notoriously filthy and risqué clubs in the entire city. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Hilda said quickly before being pulled back by May, who’s hand was still on her shoulder. 

“I don’t think you’re gonna like this, Hilda...But I think I have an idea that’ll get us out of our money issue...” May said while seeming to study the seedy building. 

“No you don’t!” Snapped Hilda, again trying to get away. 

“I can’t believe you’d even...You’d even suggest we’d work a-at a place like...this!” Hilda was in disbelief at her friend. Had she gone insane? But May seemed to be seriously thinking this over. 

“May, we aren’t like this! There has to be something else we could do!” Hilda implored. 

“Just until we can get back on our feet! Just until we earn the money from all those battles back! I can’t think of a faster way to earn that cash back, Hilda. Besides, I think we could do well for a while.” May said sincerely, looking up at Hilda with genuine eyes. 

Hilda frowned, looking down at her shoes and then back up to May. She remembered how angry those men on the street had made her feel. But something else was there too, but it wasn’t something she could exactly pinpoint. A kind of thrilled tickle in her stomach, not good or bad, like when somebody jumps off a ledge into water. But the shame for even thinking vaguely positive thoughts about being a stripper quickly overtook Hilda. 

“I... I guess as long as we get the money to get back on our feet and then leave right after, okay? I don’t think I’m going to enjoy all those people gawking at me.” Hilda said, letting out a sharp exhale. She still blushed profusely. 

May nodded knowingly. “Just until we have enough cash. Then we’ll be out and don’t have to think about it ever again.” Her straight face then cracked a smile at the absurdity of it all. 

With all the confidence she could muster, May led a skulking Hilda into the dark building. 

Though May was trying to be the forward one, even she couldn’t help but feel bashful upon coming inside. The building was large and spacious, with a small bar, longues, and of course, stages with poles, where women in incredibly skimpy clothing danced. Hilda felt like hiding her face under her hat. She was having major second guesses about May’s proposal, but she kept moving, staring at the ground. In fact, she was so focused on the ground that she practically ran into May when the other girl stopped in her tracks. 

“Can I help you?” The voice of an older woman cooed. 

“Y-yes!” Stammered May, trying to seem cool and collected. Hilda finally looked up and peered over May’s shoulder. A woman with long, light blue hair and brown eyes sat cross legged on a chair. Hilda guessed that May just thought this woman looked important. 

“And what exactly do you want?” The woman asked cooly, raising an eyebrow a little. 

May began to sputter some words out, but the blue-haired cut her off. “I’m Madelyn, and I own this club, so shoot away, and stop stuttering.” Madelyn gave the two girls a icy glare. 

“I’m May and this is Hilda, we want to apply to be dancers!” May seemed to spit out all at once. Madelyn blinked, then chuckled softly, holding her hand up to her lips, which were glossy with pink lipstick. 

“You two are shy, aren’t you?” Madelyn laughed, studying May from head to toe with her eyes. 

“Spin for me.” She suddenly ordered softly to May. May stuttered something and blinked in a moment of disbelief. She then blushed lightly and spun slowly for the stern woman. Madelyn gazed over May, from her thighs that peaked out from her spandex shorts, to her round, firm ass, and her smooth stomach. The older woman gave a small nod when she was done, and May scampered to hide behind Hilda. 

“Let’s take a look at your quiet friend, shall we? In my experience, sometimes quiet girls are the wildest dancers.” Hilda was internally seething at this woman and cast a brief, but stinging glare at her. 

“I’m not forcing you to do anything, so stop giving me that look.” Madelyn growled plainly. “Now spin like your friend did, if you want this job.” 

Hilda swallowed her pride and spun slowly just like May, who was trying not to pay attention to her friend’s suffering. Madelyn eyes worked their way over Hilda’s supple back and wide hips before landing on her butt, with her tiny, hiked-up shorts. 

“I don’t see why you’re so distressed, dear. You’re already dressed like one of my dancers.” Madelyn snorted, stifling a laugh. Hilda bit her lip as she tried not to snap at the woman. 

“But enough of that, we actually just had a few girls leave, so you’re in luck.” Madelyn said in her characteristically cool tone. “So I’ll take a chance on you girls. You seem to be well-endowed enough, so now we just need to see if you have the right spirit to be dancers. Be here tomorrow, and be ready to work. The dressing room is over there.” Madelyn said sternly, pointing behind her. 

“T-thank you ma’am. We won’t disappoint!” Stuttered May. “We’ll be ready, we promise.” May said quickly while nodding, finally allowing a small smile of relief to appear on her face. Hilda simply shifted uncomfortably, still blushing. She never thought she’d stoop so low, but now Hilda was in the thick of it, and her heart was fluttering with anticipation. Tomorrow would be the day where she and May would have to face the crowds and whatever else would come with that. 

** Part 2 **

Darkness had fell upon Castelia City, and May and Hilda once again entered the Rose, and it was much more crowded than the previous day. People lined the bar and guests seemed to take up every seat in the building. 

“Some first day crowd...” Hilda said quietly to May as they made their way towards the dressing room. 

May gave her friend a sheepish, lopsided grin. “I guess that means we’ll make more money at least!” She said with a quick shrug. Hilda nodded. She felt as though she was going to really regret agreeing to doing this. The two girls then entered the dressing room, where a few dancers chatted amongst themselves. Some seemed to glare disdainfully at Hilda and May, and some giggled behind their backs. Hilda just kept trying to keep her focus ahead of her, despite feeling numerous eyes on her back. Soon though, the reached the dressing rooms assigned to them. The rooms were small and covered by a soft, red curtain. 

“Whelp.” Sighed May, putting a hand on her hip. “Let’s just see what they have for us, I guess.” Hilda gulped. 

“Don’t worry, Hilda! It’s just going to be for a little bit, remember?” May said in as cheery of a voice she could muster before ducking behind the curtains. Hilda only nodded, standing in place before she willed her legs to carry her into her respective dressing room. Hilda couldn’t help but let out a small gasp when she saw what was laid out inside. A pair of denim shorts like hers, but they were even smaller, and next to that was a royal purple g-string and bikini top. Hilda couldn’t help but cringe a little, but nevertheless, she slipped out of her clothes and put on the tiny bikini. Next were the shorts, which she struggled to even raise over her plump ass. Hilda sighed and looked in the mirror. The shorts were so small that they seemed to completely disappear between her asscheeks. The shame at her appearance was almost overwhelming. The girl then gathered all her courage and stepped out of her dressing room, only to see May waiting for her and tapping her foot in anticipation. 

“Took you long enough.” May said playfully with a little smirk. She was wearing a tiny blue bikini top that seemed to barley cover her nipples, as well as revealing thong that was so small that you could see the girl’s perfectly chubby hips barely spill over. Hilda blushed furiously at seeing May like this. She could hardly even look her friend in the eye. 

“It’s just for work, Hilda!” Said May, giving one of her fake pouty faces. “Besides, I bet the boys will love us and we’ll be out of here in no time!” 

“We might as well be naked!” Huffed Hilda, crossing her arms over her almost-bare chest. 

“You two, get on stage!” Barked a stern voice before May could retort. It was Madelyn. 

“Our guests are waiting, you can chit-chat later.” The commanding woman said sharply, leading Hilda and May in the direction of the stage in which they’d perform that night. 

“You like the outfits? I let some of the other girls pick them out for you.” Madelyn said, but Hilda and May stayed silent, just blushing lightly. Madelyn then led them to a pair of red drapes, just like the ones in in the dressing rooms, only larger. 

“Here it is. Make us some money, and good luck.” The blue-haired woman cooed with a cocked smile at the corner of her lips. Hilda could feel herself trembling with nerves, she couldn’t believe she was about to show her practically nude body off to a crowd of onlookers. May gave Hilda’s hand a quick squeeze for reassurance, and they both stepped past the velvety curtains and into the harsh stage lights. The stage was a semicircle with two poles, and ringed with longues full of people, mostly men. The two girls somewhat stiffly and awkwardly made their way into view of the crowd and to their poles. The people stared at them in anticipation and Hilda felt her blood racing in her ears. She gripped her pole, and it was cool on her clammy hands. Her and May had briefly discussed dancing techniques the other night, but Hilda could hardly remember the details under such pressure. But nonetheless, she turned her back to the throng of people, showing off her shapely ass to them, which earned a few hoots and whistles from the crowd. Looking over to May, she Hilda saw that she was almost leisurely walking around her pole for all to get a good look at her body. 

“Yeah, just like that baby!” Somebody hollered in Hilda’s direction, tossing a couple bills onto the stage. Suddenly Hilda felt that small feeling of exhilaration again flare up inside her chest. She peeked over to the crowd and was able to give a tiny smile despite still blushing profoundly. Hilda took in a deep, stuttering breath and lowered herself into a crouch, an excited murmur rippling through the group of onlookers. Hilda felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest as a dozens of eyes were ogling her. While crouching, Hilda slowly moved her hands, at first softly gripping her plush butt before moving up her hips, waist, and back. 

“How about you take off those shorts for us?” A gruff voice said. 

“Yeah, show us that fat ass, showgirl!” Demanded another. 

Hilda stifled a wince at their words but did as the crowd commanded. She needed the money, after all. Hilda stood upright and pushed her ass out to the crowd, slowly peeling her tight shorts down until they rested between her feet. More humiliated and yet more thrilled than she had ever been before, Hilda turner finally to fully face the group of guests. A decent amount of cash had even been thrown on the stage while she was turned away. 

“Well, aren’t you going to claim your prize?” Sneered a young man who was laying in a lounge chair. Hilda glanced down at the wadded bills. She was barley willing to dance for these perverts, and the last thing she wanted was to mindlessly take their cash for their amusement like some desperate whore. 

“Well..? You too good for our money or something?” The same man growled, giving Hilda a steely look. She glanced over to May, but she was busy showing her side of the stage her full breasts, which her skimpy bikini top hardly covered at all. Hilda briefly clenched her fist and sighed quietly, resigning herself and getting on her knees to collect the cash. Some of her audience gave a small laugh as she did. Hilda took the bills and shoved them in her purple g-string. Getting up and brushing her dark hair to the side, Hilda knew she’d have to entertain these idiots for a while longer. She gripped her pole and wrapped her legs around it, while gyrating her hips, feeling the cool metal rub against her pussy. May on the other hand, giggled sheepishly and looked red all over as a woman put some cash in to her thong.

“This girl has an incredible ass!” Somebody exclaimed. 

“Yeah, I’d fuck that any day!” Said someone else.

Hilda tried to look emotionally neutral as she danced, but inside the the thrill of it all was building. She hadn’t received this much attention in ages, and part of it seemed...Satisfying? Hilda shook off the thought. There was no way she actually liked acting like this and being ordered around to do humiliating things, she thought to herself. She let her wavy, brown hair cascade over shoulders as she showed off, her hand slowly wandering down her bare torso. The tips of her fingers played with the front of her thong a little. But before she could do anything else she snapped out of her trance-like state, blushing like mad. 

“Looks like the showgirl really likes the attention!” A man snickered somewhere from the dim room.

Hilda wanted to slap herself. What was she doing? She wasn’t like this. Even more guilt washed over her like a tide. Luckily, however, it was just about time Hilda and May were done for the night and they both slipped back behind the curtains. 

“If we keep this up, we can have all the money we need and more in a few weeks, tops!” May said enthusiastically, plucking bills from her thong and bikini top, counting them up. 

Hilda blinked in astonishment. “You’re right.” It was more money than a day’s-worth of battles, that was for sure. 

“Excellent job, May.” Cut in Madelyn, almost making the two girls jump. She was leaning against the wall not so far from them.

“Eh-uh...T-han-“ May began to stutter, pale blue eyes still wide with surprise. 

“And Hilda, you did fine, but... Try not to be so stiff next time.” The older woman cooed while walking past the pair. “I think you two will fit in just fine here...” 

Hilda and May looked at each other. “I guess we did well.” May said with a shrug to Hilda. 

“I guess so.” Hilda responded, trying to sound nonchalant. “But, how about we change out of these outfits, okay?” 

** Part 3 **

About a week would pass and both Hilda and May would continue to work at the Castelia Rose. Hilda would continue to have mixed emotions, but mostly embarrassment regarding their predicament. But soon, Madelyn would tell Hilda of something she had been dreading. Hilda was personally requested for a private lapdance by a client.

Hilda entered the private room feeling as though she had just swallowed a rock. A huge pit of dread had opened up in her stomach. She would be all alone, with some stranger, and she’d have to degrade herself for them. A tanned, burly man waited in an armchair. 

“Come closer.” The man said in a smooth, gravely voice. 

“O-okay...” Said Hilda, her voice almost a whisper as she inches closer to the client. She was dressed in a skimpy one-piece swimsuit that didn’t cover her back at all, and as with every article of clothing at the Rose, was a little too small, giving her a slight cameltoe. 

“You are dressed like quite the little slut aren’t you?” He growled, and in a swift motion, roughly grabbed Hilda’s asscheek in his hand, causing her to yelp in surprise. “Now this is an ass!” The client said with a grin, still holding Hilda’s ass. Hilda was too stunned to even speak. She just looked at the burly man with wide eyes. 

“Stop staring at me and give me what I paid for!” The man commanded, taking his hand off Hilda’s ass and revealing a ruddy handprint where it had been. Hilda scowled and began to dance, rubbing her huge, firm booty across the client’s pelvis. She just wanted to get this over with. 

“That’s good...” The client said, softer this time. He suddenly gave Hilda a stinging spank across the ass with one hand and groped her soft hip with the other. 

“H-hey! You can-“ Hilda blurted out before being cut short by a yank at the back of her head. The client had some of her hair bunched in his fist, holding Hilda’s head back. Hilda tried to retort, but nothing would come out of her mouth. She felt the weight in her stomach begin to lift and the tickle of excitement returned. Hilda blushed as she felt the man’s cock throb between her asscheeks. Hilda has no idea why she was still grinding on the client and she wanted to tell him to stop, but something inside her didn’t let her. 

“I guess you just need a firm hand to keep you doing your job, huh?” The burly man teased, pulling a bit more in Hilda’s hair and causing her to grunt in frustration. Her pussy felt hot and she could feel herself, for some reason, getting wet. 

“Heh, don’t act like you aren’t enjoying this. Stop being such a tease.” The man growled as Hilda’s pillowy ass enveloped his now rock-hard cock. He slid the string of Hilda’s outfit to the side, revealing her tight asshole and soaking pussy. 

“N-no!” Hilda weakly protested, but nevertheless kept her ass moving, secretly relishing how the man’s dick teased her hot asshole. Hilda has become so wet that her juices covered the burly man’s cock, making her ass and thighs slick. Hilda managed to look at the man with a hateful scowl, but he just continued to smirk. 

“Yes! Keep jerking me off with that fat fucking ass!” The man moaned in pure pleasure. The mix of sweat and her juices made Hilda’s back, behind, and everywhere else glisten and shine like she was covered in oil. Hilda could even feel his dick start twitching and throbbing deep between her cheeks. Was he going to cum? Hilda knew that he was going too far, even for the Castelia Rose, but she still couldn’t stop, her breath trembling to from a mix of fear and raw excitement. She kept going, until a crescendo of intensity where she thought she could no longer keep going and her muscles strained, but then a hot stream of cum shot up all the way from between her asscheeks to her lower back. The client, now satisfied that he got a bit more than a lap dance, grunted and let Hilda go, how immediately stumbled away from him. He soon left with just a smirk and a smirk and a scoff, leaving Hilda wide-eyed and a mess on the floor. She was in shock. That man had practically assaulted her and she just...went along with it? Maybe even had fun in some kind of twisted way? 

“No way.” Hilda mumbled to herself. Was it just the job getting to her? Working at the Rose couldn’t of been good for her in any way but financially, she assumed. With an exasperated sigh, Hilda pushed those intrusive thoughts into the back of her mind. She could think about this humiliating episode later, but for now she needed to get cleaned up and find May. 

**Part 4**

After a while of emotional conflict at work over the following days, Hilda and May were yet again told by Madelyn that they had a client waiting for not just Hilda, but both her and May this time. She also explained to the girls that this client had paid above and beyond, so they were required to “do pretty much anything he says.” 

“Okay Hilda, I’m as suspicious about this as you are, but did you see the kind of money we’d be getting? We’d be set right after this! Nothing else!” May implored her friend, holding her shoulders and looking up at her. “We either go a little wild just tonight, or spend 3 more weeks at the Rose.” May said, then putting her hands on her waist and biting the corner of her mouth. Hilda weighed her options mentally. Something about the possibility made her heart flutter in her chest ever so slightly. She could either be humiliated for one night, perhaps a lot more than usual, or for many more. 

“Okay...Let’s do it, I guess.” Hilda said reluctantly, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. 

“Great! We can finally get out of here!” Exclaimed May with a beaming smile. “Let's go see where Madelyn wants us to meet this creep...”

  
  


Soon enough, both girls were out on the street corner, leaning against a street lamp. 

“I can’t believe these outfits Madelyn made us wear.” Said Hilda with a tinge of disgust in her voice. She was wearing a tiny pink thong and skirt that was more like a belt in size than what it was supposed to be, along with some new earrings, bracelets, stockings, and a necklace. May’s outfit was similar except yellow and green in its color scheme. 

“Yeah, this feels like a bit...much, even for Madelyn. I feel so exposed out here.” May said sheepishly while crossing her firm thighs. 

“I just want to get this over with.” Grumbled Hilda, biting her lip softly with anticipation. 

“You must be the girls I ordered.” Came a cool voice that was attached to a man in a fashionable dark coat. He flashed a grin. “You two really got dressed up for me tonight.” 

“Eh...yeah.” Said Hilda, shuffling a little closer to May and crossing her arms over her breasts. She felt his sharp, dark eyes comb them both over for a moment before he piped up again. 

“I made sure you’d be paid well, didn’t I? Just come with me, we can go somewhere a bit more private.” He said, beckoning for them to follow. The two girls glanced at one another before coming along with him.

The man led them down a shadowy alleyway and nervous feeling began to stir inside Hilda. There was no telling what this man would want them to do, or do to them. The client then brought them both to a small door, where he whipped out a key from his pocket, quickly unlocking it and stepping inside. 

“My studio.” The man said calmly as May and Hilda stepped inside. It was a dimly light, but fairly large and generally well-kept studio, he probably cleaned before this. Both Hilda and May were visibly tense. Even though she was inside now, Hilda still felt incredibly exposed in her ridiculous outfit.

The the dark-eyed man began to take off his coat, revealing a somewhat lean body frame. 

“Why don’t you two take a seat over there.” He said, pointing to a long couch on the other side of the room. May nodded, and upon reaching the couch, plopped down dramatically with an exasperated huff. Hilda followed suit, her jewelry rattling as she sat down, her bare thighs cool on the couch’s surface. 

“You two look phenomenal.” The client said, eyeing them both down. “I actually have something you might enjoy...” 

“What would that be?” May said somewhat quietly, winding a lock of her hair around her finger, which was a nervous habit of hers. Hilda on the other hand simply raised an eyebrow. 

“I think this will help both of you girls have a very fun night...” The client said, almost ominously. He swiftly produced a small metal loop with a string tied around it. Hilda recognized it right away. It was a pendulum. 

“Excuse me?” Hilda scoffed. “Do you think we’re just going to play along with your dumb magic trick or something?” It was common knowledge that hypnosis was only a move that could be used in battle by Pokémon against other Pokémon. There were only old rumors that said it could work on people. Hilda was not about to sink so low as to entertain this guy’s bizarre fetish. May cocked her head slightly to the side in confusion, seeming as though she was wondering what exactly their client was trying to get at.

“Oh, I think you’ll really want to, though...” The man said with a sly grin forming at the corners of his mouth. With a deft flick of the wrist, the pendulum began to lazily swing back and forth. 

Hilda snorted with laughter, blushing in embarrassment for not only herself and May, but also their client. She wasn’t about to be ordered around by this guy and pretend like she was under mind control just because he paid a lot- that was above her standards. But Hilda could also not seem to to take her eyes off the swinging pendulum. Something about it was just so striking to her. She could see that May was also giving it a quizzical, yet focused look, her glossy lips pursed. 

“This...” Hilda murmured, getting distracted by the pendulum. “This isn’t funny...” 

“I know you can’t resist it. You don’t want to. They say hypnosis really just brings out your deepest, truest desires...” The man said in a almost teasing tone. 

Hilda couldn’t wrench her eyes away. Her inner monologue that had been screaming for her to not listen to the man became quieter and quieter with every passing moment. She felt warm all over her body, and every fiber of her being seemed to stand at attention for whatever the man would do or say next. 

“You wouldn’t agree to dress like that if you didn’t like showing your body off, right?” The man chimed, still glaring down at the two transfixed girls. 

“Yes.” Both Hilda and May answered without hesitation. The response was so fluid and natural that Hilda didn’t even process what she was saying for a moment, but when she did, no mental police came to correct her. Deep down, what he said was true.

“Heh, I figured. Now how about you two sluts get on your knees for your new master?” The man said, pointing to the floor. 

Hilda and May did as they were told and kneeled in front of the man. Hilda could feel herself start to smile ever so slightly, all of her past restrictions were gone now, and she knew what she really wanted.

“That’s better. Now you both look so humble!” Their client sneered at the girls who stared up at him with wide eyes. “But...I think that common whores like you should beg for dick before you get it.” 

Hilda suddenly felt an irresistible lust fill her body, and her warmth flared up into full flames. She felt like she needed his cock and nothing else mattered. 

“Please master, we need your cock so badly!” Hilda pleaded, running her hands along the man’s thigh, her lips slightly parted. May got on to her hands and knees, sticking her ass out as she begged. 

“Please give it to us!” May almost moaned. 

Hilda felt herself salivating as if she hadn’t eaten in days and now a full dinner was in front of her. Nothing else matter to her but pleasing her master, and the thrill of it all made her heart beat like mad in sheer excitement. She couldn’t contain herself any longer, she needed that dick. In a sudden movement, Hilda wrapped her lips tightly around the end of the bulge in her master’s pants, letting her hot, wet breath wash over his cock. She glanced down to see May as well, who had joined in, and had her full lips around the man’s shaft, softly massaging his balls from his pants with her hand. 

“I think you girls have made your point...” the man said with a chuckle, undoing his belt and sliding down his pants to reveal his cock. Hilda, unable to contain herself, gleefully began to suck, playing with the head of his dick with her tongue as she did. Hilda looked at the client with thankful eyes- being able to suck him off felt like a catharsis. 

“Show me those fat tits.” The man commanded sternly to May. 

“Yes master!” May said, beaming. She then roughly pulled down her top, letting her big, round breasts pour out. Her master then grabbed her by her hair with a grin, shoving her face into his crotch, where she began to tease his balls with the tip of her tongue. Hilda’s eyes watered as she facefucked herself, letting his dick slide deeper and deeper into her throat. All the while May had stopped teasing and now sucked the lucky client’s balls both into her mouth, where she eagerly stroked them with her hot, soaking tongue. 

“Fuck, you two really are just a couple of dirty whores!” The tall man moaned, forcing his cock so far Hilda’s tight throat that her makeup streamed down her face and she and May were practically kissing, their lips touching at the base of their master’s pelvis. With a grunt, he put two hands on Hilda’s head and thrusted deep into her throat. Her face was covered in tears and her own spit, but she felt like she was in heaven. Every thrust shoved her face into his groin and his so far down her throat Hilda thought she might choke. Soon enough however, Hilda’s master grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away from his dick, long tendrils of thick drool coming off it and sticking to Hilda’s face, collar and breasts. She felt herself wanting to beg to be facefucked again, but knew she had to be obedient to get her rewards.

“Thank you, master! I love pleasuring your balls.” May exclaimed, grinning while drool dripped off her chin. 

Hilda couldn’t help but slip her hand under her thong and rub her wet pussy. She wanted to prove to her master that she was beyond desperate and beyond depraved.

“Now, which one of you girls wants to get fucked first?” Jeered the man, standing back a little to look at his work. 

May quickly got to her feet and began kissing her master’s neck, grinding her hot pussy against his cock, all while quietly begging to him and soft biting his ear. 

Hilda on the other hand, heard the word “fuck” and turned around, her still drool-covered face against the ground and her huge ass up in the air. 

“Please master, I need to feel your cock inside me!” She begged before spreading her ass wide, her fingers sinking slightly into her jiggly butt. The thong she was wearing didn’t even cover her pussy and asshole fully, making her an incredibly slutty spectacle. Hilda didn’t even care where she was fucked, just as long as she could feel a dick deep inside her. Seeing Hilda splayed out on the floor, the man pushed May aside and went straight for Hilda. He gave her ass a hard slap, and Hilda let out a surprised moan of pleasure. 

“Haa! Fuck my fat, slutty ass!” She begged feverishly, feeling the man’s dick sliding between her soft asscheeks. Hilda bounced her ass up and down making it clap around her master’s cock. 

“That’s what I like to hear! A whore begging to be fucked senseless!” The man growled, spreading Hilda’s ass and sliding the tip of his dick in to her asshole. Hilda yelped as she felt her tight asshole wrap around the end of his cock. 

“You’ve got a tight fucking asshole, whore!” Exclaimed the man as Hilda moaned, backing up further on to his dick. She’d never had something this big in her ass before. Hilda started to tremble with pleasure as her ass was stuffed to the point of gaping with dick. 

“Ahnn! Ah..! Ahnn! Thank you for pounding my ass like the dick-loving whore I am!” Hilda moaned wildly as her master gripped her by her narrow waist, pulling Hilda in until he was all the way inside her. Hilda could feel the cock deep inside her and she loved it, all she could think about is how much of a slutty she could possibly be. 

May got on all fours, putting her round ass In Hilda’s face. She was so close that Hilda could see that her pussy and thighs were soaked, and even her cute little asshole. Seemingly out of nowhere, May grabbed Hilda’s head with a hand and shoved her face between her cheeks. May smirked, shaking her ass from side to side. 

“Do you like seeing me smother her with my slutty ass, master?” May said, flashing a bright grin as she backed up on Hilda’s face, getting muffled moans from her friend in response. 

“You’re a creative one, aren’t you?” The client said slyly. He began to pick up speed thrusting into Hilda’s ass, it’s warm walls fitting tightly around his cock. 

She was being fucked in the ass from one direction and had her face buried in her friend’s ass on the other. Normally, Hilda would have felt absolutely humiliated by even the thought of doing something like this, but she was in bliss now. The liberated feeling of being able to be used like a fucktoy and not do anything about it was addictive. Hilda’s moans were reaching a fever pitch as her master’s dick rammed her insides harder and harder, pounding against her internal clit. On the other end, Hilda’s face was right up against May’s asshole. It was almost hot to the touch and puckered. It flexed in and out as if winking. 

“Won’t You give me a kiss, Hilda?” May implored teasingly, glancing back at Hilda, who was being utterly degraded. Hilda felt May’s asshole pucker up to her lips and she couldn’t resist any longer. She put her lips around her friend’s flexing asshole and sucked on it as if she was giving a blowjob, which earned a moan from May, who pushed Hilda’s head even deeper between her asscheeks. May even kept winking her asshole as Hilda sucked, and slobbered on it. Hilda savored it, sliding in her tongue to tease the inside of May’s ass. Never would Hilda have thought that she’d ever make out with her friend’s asshole in her entire life, but she couldn’t resist it. Hilda tried to come up for air, but May wouldn’t let her. 

“This is what a slut like you gets for stealing master’s cock from me!” May teased lightly between soft moans of pleasure. 

Eventually, after a while of hard pounding, the man slid out of Hilda’s ass, leaving a wide gape. 

“Put it back in! I need your dick in my ass!” Hilda begged. She felt totally empty after her ass was so blissfully full for so long. 

“I think your friend here needs a turn being my fucktoy.” Their master said smoothly, giving Hilda’s already raw booty a quick slap.

“Go lay down on the couch.” He ordered to May, who happily followed the command. The girl smiled, her perfect ass and thighs still shining with Hilda’s spit. Her round butt stuck invitingly in the air as the client walked towards her. He grabbed her ass roughly and immediately slid his cock inside. May’s cocky grin was cut short by a loud moan of surprise and pleasure. Hilda smirked, knowing she was the one who got May’s ass so ready and willing to have a dick inside of it. 

“You like that, you stupid big-titted slut?” The man growled, pulling May’s head back by her hair, which caused her to let out a sharp gasp. 

“Ah! Ahhnn! Yes! Yes! Please keep stretching my asshole, master!” May moaned so loud that it was almost a scream. Her tight cheeks juggling tantalizingly with every thrust. 

Hilda made her way over to them, biting her lip as she kneeled in front of May, who’s tongue was hanging out of her mouth and was drooling like an animal. Her bare breasts flopped around wildly, as her arms were being held behind her back. Hilda gave May a mischievous little smirk, taking her friend’s perky nipples between her fingers and pulling on them. 

“Ahnn! H-Hilda!” May wailed desperately, her makeup also streaming down her face, and her tongue still hanging out. Hilda thought that May’s helpless face looked irresistible. She took her by the neck and kissed her, their tongues seemingly to lewdly dance with each other. Their master began to fuck May’s ass very quickly, each thrust shaking May’s entire small body. With a grunt he abruptly slid out standing over the two kissing girls. 

“Fuck yeah, keeping doing that you obedient sluts. Keep making out if you want this.” The man breathed, stroking his cock until a stream of thick cum landed between May and Hilda, covering their faces and getting into their mouths, where they swapped it back and forth, relishing it. 

“Now clean each other up for me.” Their master commanded cooly, watching as Hilda and May separated from each other, threads of cum still hanging between their faces. 

Hilda smiled, taking some cum off May’s face with her fingers and putting it in her mouth, swallowing it. May on the other hand, grabbed Hilda by the cheeks and sensually licked the thick cum off her face. Hilda wanted to experience this every day. 

The man offered them his cock to clean as well, which the two girls did with enthusiasm. Hilda stuffed her mouth with the cock, sucking and washing over it with her tongue. She greedily savored the taste of May’s ass, which still was strong on the dick. 

May and Hilda sat down on the couch and easily slipped some fingers into each other’s gaping assholes. Hilda felt like she was high, as if she could keep this intense lust up all night long. 

But before they could start yet another round the tall man snapped his fingers and the the two girls woke up the next morning back in their apartment, still in their slutty outfits. 

“Gah...May..? I had the weirdest dream last nigh-“ Hilda stopped upon seeing how May was dressed, and she now knew it wasn’t just a dream. All of the memories and sensations were so vivid. Hilda blushed slightly at them, but couldn’t help but smile a little. May was doing the same. 

“That was...I-I mean...That was something..” Hilda stuttered. 

“Yeah..” echoed May, still processing everything that happened the previous night. 

“I feel bad saying this...But it was kinda fun, I guess?” Hilda said quietly, now blushing madly. 

May gave an awkward smile and nodded. “I guess!” 

Hilda let out a long sigh. Something about letting losing and giving in to her primal desires excited her to no bounds. She felt as though the pendulum was pulling her back.

** Part 5 **

Hilda and May would later return again and again to their new master to be hypnotized into perfect cumdumps. In the hot blur of sex and pleasure they even forgot about the reason they started all of this in the first place- the money. Both girls ravenously craved to be humiliated and love it. 

During this time, May and Hilda would even change their appearance to get more attention on them. They would both wear ridiculously skimpy outfits out in the streets, absolutely loving every stare, grope, and catcall they received. They also dyed their hair, Hilda going for a hot pink, while May going for a blue and and yellow scheme. May and Hilda would even start to tan themselves regularly and wear excessive amounts of makeup to make themselves look as much like sluts as possible. Nothing on their bodies was safe. A couple face and nipple piercings, as well as an ever-growing set of tattoos. Across Hilda’s back would read “MASTER’S PROPERTY” while May’s would say “HYPNOSLUT”. Most of these modifications weren’t even done when the girls were hypnotized, but rather by their own decision. The two girls who had gone from being so timid had fully transformed themselves into the most infamous whores in Castelia City. 

The feeling never got old, the flutter of excitement in Hilda’s chest whenever she showed off her curvy body for the entire city to see. Hilda was feeling it now, as she and May causally waited behind a building for anyone that might want them. 

“It feels so good to be free!” Hilda exclaimed, stretching her arms and showing off her chest and stomach. “Life is so much more exciting now.” Hilda said, a little quieter this time, as she thought of their now numerous previous encounters. 

“Mhmm.” Said May with a nod, pursing her lips, which popped with light blue lipstick. 

Hilda was already wet at the thought of just anyone being able to have their way with her. She lightly ran her fingers over her clit, biting her lip. 

That was when a sudden commotion could be heard coming towards the two girls. Soon, a group of three young men were making their way confidently towards them. May and Hilda smiled, and Hilda turned around to show off her huge ass, her tiny thong allowing her asshole to be in view. 

“Look what we’ve got here!” One of the men snickered, rubbing his hands. “Now, how much do you ladies cost?” The same man inquired. 

Hilda walked up to him, exaggerating her steps slightly as she did. She came up close to the men, her heart pounding inside her as the thrill of the moment approached. She was so close now that one of the hooligans could maybe even feel her breath on his skin. 

“Oh, we don’t cost anything.” She cooed while May stepped up, her high heels clicking against the pavement. 

One of the men’s eyes widened for a moment, but was soon replaced with a smirk. 

“How about you two shake those fat asses for us before we give you what you want?” 

Hilda and May nodded eagerly, both dropping to the group with a clatter of jewelry. They splayed out for them, with Hilda spreading her ass and giving a wink with her asshole and May giving herself a swift spank, leaving a red set of fingerprints on her firm butt. Then, they began their dance. Hilda’s giant, jiggly ass clapped as she ran her fingers through her pink hair. While May seductively worked her hips. All of the men were already visibly hard. Being on their hands and knees on the ground, Hilda and May moved to face away from each other, so their tanned booties would touch as they shook them. 

It wasn’t much longer until one of the men couldn’t take just watching May and Hilda anymore. He marched over to Hilda and took her by the hair, putting his cock in to her mouth. The other two followed suit- one going to May, and another to Hilda. Hilda was already expertly deepthroating one of the men men another came up. 

“Hey, let me have a go with the whore!” He snarled

“No way! She’s mine!” The man receiving the blowjob snapped back. 

“Wait, a good slut always knows how to improvise.” Hilda said with a mischievous grin, pulling down the other man’s pants and putting his dick in her mouth along with the one she already had. Hilda could feel her lips stretch and strain trying to pleasure them both at the same time, but Hilda kept going. Strands of drool hung out of her mouth and she must’ve looked like a perverted idiot to the men, but that only turned her on even more. She swallowed both cocks, wanting to gag, but willing herself not to while she rapidly rubbed her clit. 

May was leaving light blue rings of lipstick around the cock of her man as she kneeled in front of him, working her lips and tongue along his shaft. She then put the slippery cock between her soft breasts and started jerking her man off with them. All the while still sucking and licking the end of his dick.

Hilda sputtered, coughing a little as the two dicks slid out of her throat. Her thick mascara had leaked all down her face from the tears.

The men then brought both girls to their feet roughly, pinning them against the side of the building. Hilda’s face met brick as a strong hand pressed on the side of her head. 

“Fuck this juicy bimbo ass!” Hilda begged, grinding up against the men, her incredibly soft ass sliding over their cocks. 

The two men almost made Hilda scream when she realized what they were doing to her. They both roughly stuffed their cocks down Hilda’s well-used but still tight asshole. 

“Ahnn! Ahh! Ooh! F-fuck me hard! Break my asshole!” Hilda begged, her eyes rolled back and drool dripped down her chin as she was savagely fucked by two dicks in her ass. Hilda felt euphoric as her ass stretched maybe wider than it had ever gone before. Both cocks relentlessly pounded deep inside her and Hilda couldn’t even find the words to speak. 

“I think she’s liking it!” Sneered one of the men, holding Hilda’s fat ass open with his hand. 

May, though only having one dick inside her, wasn’t much better off. She was being fucked by probably the biggest dick in the group, her warm, tight asshole jerking it off. The hooligan’s fingers were hooked around the inside of May’s cheek, which pulled her face back. Despite all of this, she still managed to shake her ass on the dick that was balls-deep inside of her. 

“Fuck me like the cheap slut I am! Ah! Watch this round whore ass clap around your cock while your fucking it! Guahh!” May moaned wildly, despite the fingers in her mouth. 

Hilda felt like she was about to break, and it felt so good. She continued to beg and plead to fuck her rougher and harder despite her being on the edge. All of it excited her. She could feel the cocks of the men throb deep inside her body. They were going to give her the cum she deserved. 

The two men pulled out of Hilda’s ass. Leaving it gaping spectacularly. They shoved Hilda onto the ground, where a sweat-drenched, panting May would soon join her. 

“Please give us your cum! I need to feel it all over my face!” Pleaded Hilda, kneeling. 

“We were such good sluts for you! Now give us our reward!” May begged, opening her mouth. 

Both girls beamed, flashing peace signs and sticking out their tongues in a lewd imitation of ahegao with their eyes crossed. The hot cum from the three hooligans feel thick on both of them, a feeling Hilda had come to find addictive. 

“Fucking whores...” Somebody mumbled. 

“Serves them right for dressing like a couple of sluts...” said another 

“They had it coming...” 

Hilda greedily sucked the cum off her fingers, grinning as she swallowed. While May rubbed some on to her tits, making them glossy before sucking the rest of her fingers as well. Hilda even went so far as to lick a stray bit of cum off the ground. She needed to taste every last bit she could get. 

She was no longer that timid girl that first shied away from any and all looks at the Rose while she begrudgingly danced. She and May were now living a life of constant high. That first hypnosis seemed to unlock Hilda’s true depraved desires that had been hiding deep down within her. Now, anyone could use her, and she’d love every second of it. Hilda and May had transformed themselves into the greatest whores Castelia city had to offer, and their adventures were far from over.

**Art by RevolverwingStudios**


End file.
